


Give Me a Try

by jj_writes



Series: Klance Based On Songs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (also most of this takes place on a planet i made up lol), (they're based on sharks because i love sharks you're welcome), Canon Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Keith is a gay mess, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Lance is a bi mess, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Original Alien Characters - Freeform, Pining, Songfic, They're both messes, klance, really gay shit, really good gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_writes/pseuds/jj_writes
Summary: We could be gigantic, everything I need //Vicodin on Sunday nights //This could be worth the risk, worth the guarantee //This could be the drug that never bites //Just give me a try //Lance disappeared from the doorway and ran down the hallway to the right, while Keith exited the room and sprinted down the left. Bewildered, Hunk and Pidge watched them leave as if the room was on fire."Yours crushing just as hard as mine?" Pidge finally asked when the footsteps had completely diminished."Yep.""Idiots."





	Give Me a Try

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Give Me a Try' by The Wombats.

"Why isn't there some sort of space google?" Lance whined from his position on the couch, limbs splayed across the entire thing. He sighed at the ceiling, and then added an afterthought to his question. "Spoogle?"

Hunk, seated normally on a couch across from his friend, gave a thoughtful hum before replying. "That sounds ridiculous and unlikely. But maybe Pidge can invent it."

Lance let out another unnecessary sigh, tilting his head to face Hunk and adorning an expression of pure agony.

"They better, because then I can search up the most important question I've ever had in my entire life.” He paused, throwing an arm across his face in anguish. “Who let Keith Kogane put his hair up like that?"

Hunk rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic, Lance."

"I'm serious! Lotor's shiny hair is one thing, but Keith's stupidly hot mullet is another galaxy." Lance finally sat up, crossing his legs and arms both. He maintained the position and pouty face for a mere two seconds before once again moving to complain more about the red paladin. "And he has the nerve to put it up in a ponytail!” he screeched, throwing his arms up in despair. “It's hair, dude, I am attracted to literal, actual hair!"

Hunk realized at that moment that maybe Lance’s crush on Keith had gotten a little too intense. It had started off with the Garrison, where he would constantly complain about some ‘stupid hot mullet guy that does stupidly hot piloting because he's stupid’ but that had passed as soon as the ‘stupid hot mullet guy’ disappeared. When they all ended up in space together, though, the crush came back only to advance further, from ‘maybe liking Keith because he was hot’ to ‘definitely liking Keith because he’s hot and charming and strong and funny and cute and amazing’. Yeah, Hunk knew it was bad, but he didn't know it was ‘I’m going to fuck literal hair’ bad.

"Maybe we should ask Pidge about spoogle,” he muttered.

-

Keith stared at the ceiling, and then stared at it some more, and then stared for even longer before finally declaring what was on his mind.

"How does he manage to keep his skin so clear even while we're in space? It doesn't make any sense."

Pidge didn't even look up from their place on the floor, picking up a screwdriver and tightening something on the half-built robot in front of them.

"He's a committed man, Keith,” they murmured, making a face at some of the wires and ripping them out to start over. "Trust me, he's had a skincare routine the entire time I've known him, and probably before it too."

Keith groaned, spinning himself back and forth in the desk chair he was sat in. "Well, I wish he'd knock it off. It's distracting."

Pidge snorted, nudging their glasses back up onto their nose and screwing a panel onto the robot’s back. "To you, maybe."

Keith glared in response, stopping his movement to defend himself. "It’s not like I have many options up here in space, Pidge. You're like, 12-"

"15."

"-And basically an infant, Shiro's like my brother, Hunk has Shay, and Allura is a girl."

Pidge finally glanced up from their project, and Keith let himself hope that they’d offer some comfort. Pidge, ever the most endearing asshole of their team, didn't even come close to delivering what he was looking for. They did, however, give him a snarky, smartass comment with a shit-eating smirk along with it.

"There's always Coran!"

Keith scoffed, only slightly amused with his friend's antics. "Fuck off."

They only got a single knock on the door as warning before Hunk burst into the room, immediately screaming.

"PIDGE I HAVE A REALLY IMPORTANT QUESTION IS THERE SUCH A THING AS SPACE GOOGLE."

Keith and Pidge both turned to him, confused, just as Lance ran in to add his contribution to the conversation.

"IT'D BE CALLED SPOOGLE."

He then noticed Keith sitting at Pidge’s desk and blushed, wondering if Keith somehow knew why he wanted spoogle. He quickly glanced away, opting instead to investigate Pidge’s wallpaper as if the wallpaper in his room wasn't the exact same. Keith copied the idea and moved his eyes to the gloved hands in his lap, pretending he’d never seen them before in his whole life.

"Not that I've encountered,” Pidge told Hunk, dropping their tools to lean back on their hands, “Although it is an interesting concept."

Pidge and Hunk both fell silent and stared at each other, and then looked at both of their friends that refused to make eye contact with any of them. A too-long-for-comfort silence ensued, with all four of them unsure of how to solve the awkward encounter. Keith ended up being the one to break the mini-trance by clearing his throat.

"I was, uh, gonna go hit the gym." He got up from his seat and began walking towards the door. "See ya, Pidge."

Lance, upon realizing that since he and Hunk both occupied the doorway, Keith was going to have to squeeze between them, stammered out an excuse before Keith had crossed the room even halfway.

"Oh, yeah, I was gonna go... uh... flirt with Allura. Bye."

Lance disappeared from the doorway and ran down the hallway to the right, while Keith exited the room and sprinted down the left. Bewildered, Hunk and Pidge watched them leave as if the room was on fire.

"Yours crushing just as hard as mine?" Pidge finally asked when the footsteps had completely diminished.

"Yep."

"Idiots. I already told Shiro about it, though. Maybe he'll do something," they said, contemplating the situation for a few extra moments and then ultimately deciding they didn't care right then. They looked back down at their robot. "Wanna help me build a robot?"

Hunk moved all the way into the room and let the door shut behind him, plopping down on the floor across from them.

“Obviously, yes.”

-

Keith had three favorite places to brood in: the observatory, his room, and the training deck, in that order. Shiro found him in the last place he checked. He walked up to him and watched him hit the punching bag a few dozen times before speaking.

"Are you training to avoid your problems again?" he asked bluntly.

The other didn’t bother replying, not even slowing his fists to show he was actually listening.

"Keith."

He couldn't stand it when Shiro did this; he didn't need a therapist or someone to hold his hand when he was upset. He wasn’t a kid anymore.

"No. I'm a defender of the universe, I have to stay in shape,” he huffed out, punching the bag harder and hoping Shiro would just leave him alone. Of course, that didn't happen.

"You trained all day yesterday."

Keith finally stopped his assault on the punching bag, steadying it with one hand and wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He finally addressed Shiro directly, turning to him with a grimace.

"Do you need something?"

Shiro frowned. "I was just checking on you, no need to be snarky with me."

Keith dropped the sour attitude and let out a deep sigh. "Sorry, I just..." He let the sentence fade out, debating how to respond. He knew what Shiro would be talking to him about, Pidge was always a blabbermouth when it came to personal matters that actually affected him. Regardless of their well-wishes, Keith really wished they would just keep it to themself once in awhile. "I don't have time for... what you're asking me about. There's too much going on."

Shiro furrowed his brows, crossing his arms and pushing the subject further.

"What do you mean?"

Keith was obviously uncomfortable, looking down and sighing again.

"I'm a paladin of Voltron, this isn't about me. People rely on me, I can't be distracted."

The reply was immediate.

"Like you were when you insisted on finding me?"

His face fell at that, shocked into disbelief that Shiro would even bring it up. He knew full well how distraught Keith was when he disappeared, it was unnecessary to compare that to the feelings he had about Lance. Keith turned his head away even further, pretending he wasn't hurt.

"Look, Keith, I didn't mean to go there, but someone has to. You've been distracted lately, that much is obvious. You're allowed to want things."

"I don't want to want this, though!” Keith yelled, fed up with the pep talk. “What I want is for it to go away!"

Shiro gave him a soft smile for comfort, taking pity on his obviously conflicted friend. He knew denial was how the younger man had always dealt with things, but he hoped somehow that positive feelings like these would be handled differently. 

"You can't ignore it forever."

Keith scoffed and turned back towards the bag.

"I can try,” he growled, resuming his workout and ending the conversation. Shiro softly sighed and left the room, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts. The truth was, he didn't really want to ignore his feelings; he was just too afraid of what would happen if he actually embraced them instead of acting like they didn't exist. He wasn't ready for that. So he avoided it altogether, and took his frustrations out on a bag.

-

"What's cooking, good-looking?" Lance greeted, sauntering into the control room. Allura continued her exploration of the universe through the hologram without turning to look at him.

"Not now, Lance,” she muttered, obviously distracted with what she was doing.

"C'mon, Princess, humor me.”

She sighed, dropping her hands to her sides and looking back at him.

"What's 'cooking' is that I'm trying to decide which planet we should go to next to form a new alliance. As you're well aware, the universe is vast and has changed much since I've been asleep, so it's difficult to find planets that haven't been destroyed or taken over by the Galra empire.”

She moved to peer at her work and began searching through the universe again.

“Are you sufficiently humored?” she added on dryly. 

Lance was put off for a few seconds but quickly bounced back to annoying her. He stuck his face above her shoulder and pointed at a dot on the screen. "What about that one?"

"No, that one isn't even- Oh." After actually staring at it, she realized that he was completely right and became excited. "Oh, yes, the Rhaxor! I had completely forgot about them. Get the others, Lance, we'll travel there immediately."

She took off in the opposite direction, seemingly to fetch Coran, leaving Lance in the room by himself. He figured he had to listen to her, though, and sulked out into the hallway. He also figured that she didn't actually give him the specific amount of time he had to get his task done, so he took his sweet time.

"Sure, Lance'll go collect everyone else,” he murmured lowly with only a hint of bitterness. “It's not like we have an intercom specifically for that purpose or anything."

His head was bowed down, hands deep in his pockets, so he nearly fell down when the top of his head slammed into something solid and his arms weren't out to steady himself.

"Oof!"

Shiro quickly threw out his hands to catch Lance who had already started falling back in surprise.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he exclaimed, setting Lance back on his feet.

"Sorry, Shiro. Oh, hey, Allura found a new planet. Diplomatic mission. Gotta go tell the others."

He began moving in the direction he was originally going, but Shiro blocked him with his hand.

"Lance, hang on a sec."

He huffed, but obeyed, stopping in his tracks to listen. Shiro dropped his arm.

"You know you guys are my family, right?"

Lance narrowed his eyes, unsure what brought the peculiar comment on.

"Yeah, I guess,” he replied suspiciously.

"Well, I care about you all a lot,” Shiro continued.

Yeah, that was definitely fishy, Lance decided.

“What's this about?"

"I was talking to Pidge and Hunk. I know what's going on."

Lance gasped in shock, suddenly realizing why Shiro was being super weird. The shock then morphed into anger, feeling betrayed by his supposed ‘best friends’ sharing private information.

"Those traitors!" he yelled.

"It was obvious. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that it's okay to talk about it with him."

Changing how he felt for the fourth time, Lance immediately became uncomfortable with the conversation and shifted his legs nervously.

"It? What's it? Talk about what with who? I have no idea what you're talking about,” he stuttered, eyes wide and clearly showing that he knew exactly what was going on. He found an out by cupping his hand around his ear as if listening for something.

"What? What's that, Hunk? You need me right this second, like right now?"

It was obviously faked, but Shiro just sighed as Lance pointed in the general direction of Hunk’s room.

"Hunk's calling me, gotta go, bye Shiro."

He all but ran away, Shiro watching him leave with a puzzled expression on his face.

Pidge’s door slid open just in front of him and the person themself strolled out, rubbing their glasses.

"Told you he wouldn't admit it,” they stated matter-of-factly, having listened to the entire exchange from the comfort of their room. Shiro turned back around to face them.

"Yeah, well, neither did Keith."

"We need to do something, I'm sick of listening to their whining. It's super annoying,” Pidge said. A beat went by and they turned to Shiro with a smirk. “By the way, you owe me five bucks."

-

The team had all gathered on the planet of the Rhaxor only a few short hours later, and found it easy to become allies with the gentle species. They were an alien people that looked similar to the hammerhead sharks that inhabited the oceans back on planet Earth. One of the differences between the sharks and the Rhaxor were their multi colored eyes that glimmered like rainbows in the sun. The other was their lack of fins and ability to stand up; Lance couldn't help but keep staring at their limbs, the two legs underneath the aliens’ fashionable robes were normal and similar to his own but their arms were extremely long, and every Rhaxor had six of them. Hunk had to nudge him with his shoulder to get him to quit staring at the leader whenever he gestured while speaking.

"Princess Allura, we would be delighted to help defend against the Galra Empire. Would you care to discuss plans of action with our generals?"

The paladins were in their street clothes, Allura had insisted on it although the Rhaxor leader was dressed far more formally than even her. Apparently, though, it was to seem less threatening. Either way, it worked, and Allura smiled back at him.

"That sounds excellent. May Shiro and Coran accompany us?"

The leader– Whendle– gave a wide grin and Lance’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the rows and rows of sharp, pointy teeth. Hunk shoved him again.

"Of course. As for the rest of the paladins, you are free to explore as much of our city as you'd like." He gave a farewell nod to the rest of them and waved Allura, Coran, and Shiro over. "Now, I'll show you the way to our capital. This way, please."

He turned around, and Lance gasped at the tail that poked out from under the robes.

"Woah!”

His interest didn't last for long, though, because he remembered what Whendle had said. He nudged the boy next to him with his elbow.

“Hey, Hunk, do you wanna go downtown? They're supposed to have cool stores and clubs and stuff."

Hunk had the decency to at least pretend to look guilty, giving a little shrug even as he began walking backwards away from Lance.

"Sorry bro, I gotta go finish this thing with Pidge back on the ship." He spun around to go, but offered some advice before running off. "Maybe Keith would want to go with you?"

"Pft! As if he would want to go anywhere with me, he hates my guts!" Lance yelled after him, hands thrown in the air like a crazy person. He grumbled upon realizing that Hunk ignored his useless rambling, dropping his hands and kicking at the dirt. Behind him, Keith made a curious noise.

"I don't hate your guts. Why would you think that?"

Lance scoffed, a ‘duh’ expression plastered on his face as he rotated to squint at Keith. He pointed a single finger and explained in a belittling tone, "Because you refuse to associate with me unless we're on a mission!" 

Keith frowned and crossed his arms. He disliked the incorrect accusation and clarified.

"I stay away from you because I can't stand the stupid arguments, not because I hate you!”

Lance scoffed again, crossing his arms and getting up in Keith’s face.

"Prove it!"

"I will!"

"Then let's go!"

"Fine!"

They were only a few inches apart, both scowling at each other maliciously. The silence quickly became awkward, and they stepped away from each other and began walking in the general direction of the city. Lance was the first to drop his arms and giggle quietly.

"I think I just proved your point."

Keith laughed in response, letting his arms fall and glancing over at his friend with a grin.

"Yeah, we should work on that."

The following silence was slightly less awkward, but still uncomfortable. Although Keith and Lance were definitely both used to being around each other, most of the time some or all of the team was with them. Without arguing or avoiding each other to resolve tension, they were struggling to find something to do that would distract them both from weird feelings and hopefully entertain them both. So far, the planet looked very similar to Earth, albeit instead of a blue sky and a green ground, the sky was pink and the ground purple. Every building looked almost like jello, all large squishy structures colored in neon greens and pinks and oranges. As they entered the main street, Lance was the first to find something. He stopped mid-step and pointed at the first shop on the block, the dark red a sharp contrast to the rest of the colorful street.

"Look, that looks like a... clothing store. Or something."

Keith stared at it, and noticed something leather on a mannequin through the window. "Uh, more like 'or something'. I'm pretty sure that's a sex shop,” he snickered.

Lance was mortified; his jaw dropped and he twisted away as if he didn’t just offer to go into a sex store with his crush/enemy.

"Oh my god, that's horrible,” he choked out. “Why do they even have that on main street?"

Keith just smirked, looking past it to the next place. "Is that a pet shop right next to it?"

Lance was thankful for the change in topic, looking back around and seeing that, indeed, a bright yellow pet shop was situated directly next to the sex shop.

"Sick. I question their city planner. Let's go look at weird animals."

They resumed walking across the lilac cobbled street, passing by several Rhaxor going about their daily life. Going into the building was a strange sensation; he had to go through the strange substance, but it wasn’t really solid. It felt more like humid air. He waited for Keith just inside and turned to the worker, a bored teenager scrolling through her phone with the expression of someone that really, really didn't want to be working. Lance smirked and aimed two finger guns at the cashier.

“Sup.”

Keith groaned and rolled his eyes but stopped in the middle of his dramatics to suddenly book it to something in the middle of the store. He reached inside an enclosure and picked up something purple and fuzzy.

“I have no idea what this is, but I want it,” he deadpanned, showing Lance. The creature was basically just a fuzzy purple cotton ball with antennae and half a dozen tiny paws strewn about its tiny body. Keith clutched it to his chest and petted it. “Do you think Shiro will let me keep it?”

Lance debated it momentarily, stroking an imaginary beard. He ultimately nodded.

“If he allows Kaltenecker to roam around, I’m sure he’ll be okay with… that thing.”

Keith smiled, looking down at the cute creature with a fond expression. The cashier finally looked up from her phone and noticed the situation. She stood up and pointed at Keith and his new friend.

“Uh, dude, that’s an Owsnatch. It’s poisonous to beings with skin.”

Keith’s fondness immediately changed to panic and he dropped the Owsnatch back into its cage. Lance burst out laughing, grabbing Keith by the arm and away from the dangerous pet store.

“Maybe we should find somewhere a little less kinky and deadly to explore.”

Keith was a little red from embarrassment but nodded in agreement.

“Good plan.”

Lance dropped his arm and pointed at a different store across the way.

“Ooh! Clothes store! We can dress up like space pirates again.”

He took off, walking quickly in fast strides that made Keith have to jog just to keep up.

“Sure, lets just hope this time we don't get chased out by security,” Keith chuckled after they entered. It seemed to be a thrift store, with rows and rows of clothes of all different shapes and sizes strewn about in no particular order. Lance managed to locate a rack with clothes similar to their body types, and grabbed a few clothes and disappeared into a dressing room. When he came back out, he located Keith and struck a pose.

“Keith, look. I’m a pimp.”

He was wearing a large purple hat with a green feather sticking out of it, and a fuzzy leopard coat. Keith turned around wearing a leather jacket and shades. He smirked at Lance’s ensemble and pretended to gel his hair down in response.

“Nice. I’m a movie star.”

Lance gasped at Keith’s outfit. “No fair! I look like an idiot and you look like a cool biker!”

He shrugged off his jacket and put it back on a rack, and then saw his reflection in a nearby mirror. “This hat is ridiculous, I feel like Shakespeare.”

Suddenly, he twirled around with a thumb in his mouth.

“Are you biting your thumb at me sir? No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you sir; but I bite my thumb, sir.”

Keith laughed and slid off his sunglasses. “You know Shakespeare?”

“A bit,” Lance replied, shrugging. “I read some of his works in class, and then I was in a local production of Twelfth Night back home.” He removed the hat and placed it on a table nearby.

“Really? Who’d you play?” Keith asked, intrigued.

“Sir Andrew Aguecheek. I probably wasn't very good, but I really enjoyed theater when I was younger.”

“I didn't know that,” Keith said, puzzled. A few beats later, he added with a small smile, “I’m sure you were great.”

Lance smiled back at him. “Thanks, man.”

They exited the thrift store in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable like before. They continued down main street admiring the city’s various buildings and landscape. Lance spontaneously stopped mid-stride and pointed up at a giant side.

“‘Space Apocalypse 2: Attack of the Weblum.’” He turned to the red paladin, mouth agape. “That sounds gnarly!”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, “But Shiro didn’t give us any money.”

Lance scoffed, an unspoken signal for ‘challenge accepted.’

“Hold on. I got this.”

He removed his jacket and tied it around his neck, so it looked like an ascot. With a farewell wink to Keith, he marched directly up to the ticket booth.

“Two tickets to Space Apocalypse 2, my good man,” he demanded confidently.

“That’ll be seventy-five rhabux, please,” the ticket vendor replied monotonously.

Dramatically, Lance scoffed and put his hands on his hips. He jutted his chin up in the air, and peered down at the poor teenager maliciously. 

“Don’t you know who I am?”

The teenager stared at him blankly. “Uh… Should I?”

Keith muffled a giggle from behind Lance, who slammed his hands down on the booth.

“I’m Lance! The blue paladin of Voltron, defender of the universe! Ring a bell?”

The teenager jolted back, eyes wide in fear.

“Oh!” Clearly that must have rung a bell, because he slid two tickets under the window. “Yes, of course, go right on in!”

Lance leaned back, slightly shocked. Keith swiped the tickets and tugged on his jacket, pulling him toward the entrance. “I can’t believe that worked,” he whispered, stifling more giggles. Once inside, they both burst out laughing. Lance turned and wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’ve always been a charmer.”

Keith laughed again, shoving his shoulder playfully.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy.”

Somehow in the minute between the outside ticket booth and the snacks counter, word spread that two paladins of Voltron were in the theater. Workers quickly ambushed the pair with various treats and beverages to enjoy during the movie. They munched a large bucket of popcorn together while whispering to each other about the movie. Even though they sat through the whole thing, they never figured out what the plot of it was.

“That was horrendous and I loved it,” Lance declared once they deposited their garbage.

“Agreed. We need to find Space Apocalypse 1, asap.”

As Keith pushed out of the theater’s door-like passage, they both noticed how the city had changed while they were preoccupied with the film. 

“Woah, look at the sky! It’s purple!”

Lance was correct; the sky was a deep purple, nothing like the soft pink of before. Several different moon-like objects in the atmosphere shone down upon the main street, casting everything in a gentle glow.

“It’s really pretty,” Keith said, looking at Lance, who was staring at the sky in awe. The moonlight danced on his freckles, shining like glitter. Keith smiled.

Eventually, they moved away from the cinema and began walking down the sidewalk, admiring the town in content silence. They turned down an adjacent street where they found a pier amid a large ocean, and continued along the boardwalk.

“Hey, Keith?”

Lance broke the enthralled trance they were in, turning to Keith with a peculiar expression on his face.

“...Yeah?”

Lance debated his words for a few seconds, looking almost pained before blurting out, “You’re not so bad.”

Keith snorted, sticking his hands into his pockets and looking down at the dock below them.

“Thanks.”

“Wait, I didn't mean to phrase it like that,” Lance added. He stopped walking and grabbed Keith’s arm to cease his movements as well. “I meant to say that…” He took a deep breath. “Well, I really like you.”

Keith tore his gaze from where Lance’s hand was wrapped around his forearm and up to his face, eyes wide.

“I… uh… like you too, buddy,” he stammered out, clearly taken aback. Lance dropped his arm, looking into his eyes, more confident than before.

“I didn't mean it like that.”

Keith blinked.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They both fell silent, staring at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say next. They opted to continue walking down the dock in silence.

“Keith, I-”

“Can we not do this right now, please?” Keith interrupted. Lance stopped in his tracks, looking after Keith who had taken a few steps past him.

“What?” The hurt in his voice was apparent. Keith sighed.

“I know what you're going to say and I just can't,” he muttered.

“Why not?”

“Just because!”

“That's not an answer, Keith,” Lance said, walking forward. Keith turned around before he got there, a few tears slipping down his face in frustration.

“I’m not like... that, Lance,” he whispered. “I can't have people rely on me like that. I can’t handle it.”

“Have you ever tried?”

Keith fell silent, but it was obvious he was deep in thought. He wiped his cheeks, flustered.

“Well, no, but…”

“But nothing, Keith.” Lance interrupted him this time around. “You’ve never even considered it.”

He began walking again and Keith tensed up, but the taller boy went straight past him to sit on the edge of the dock. He watched the waves gently roll in the ocean for a few moments before glancing over his shoulder and gesturing for Keith to come sit by him.

“I’m not gonna lie, dude. I fight with you a lot but that's because it's how I handle things.” He gazed at the water again when Keith began making his way over, leaning back on his hands. “You can't just ignore your feelings forever, though. That's not a good way to handle them. My mom taught me that.”

Keith gently put himself down next to Lance, quietly listening.

“I get that it's… scary, or something, for you, but it's not healthy to pretend you don't feel things.” As an afterthought, he chuckled and looked at his companion. “I really hope you're actually feelings things too and I’m not just talking out of my ass here.”

Keith softly chuckled back, but continued to stare at his gloves for a long moment. He was clearly thinking pretty hard.

“No. I… do. Like you, that is,” he slowly conceded.

“Really?” Lance’s eyes widened at his own outburst, and coughed into his fist. “I mean…” He flushed red and twisted away to face forward. “Yeah, okay, cool.”

Keith smirked. He had made up his mind.

“Well, I gotta admit, I’ve kinda had a thing for you since the Garrison,” Lance said, still red in the face. “I’m willing to give it a try.” He faced Keith again, gently smiling. “I hope you're willing to give me a try, too.”

Keith leaned in, kissing Lance tenderly. Lance didn’t hesitate to reciprocate, and laid his hand over Keith’s, which had settled on his cheek. The sound of each other as well as the crashing waves was all that occupied the space around them until a snapping noise startled the both of them. They pulled apart, both red now and slightly fazed. Another snap jerked them back into reality, and they noticed a small robot holding some sort of tablet behind them. The small screen displayed Hunk and Pidge, smooshed together and sobbing hysterically on mute.

“Pidge?!” Keith yelped, while Lance shrieked, “Hunk?!”

The two voyeurs jumped back even though they weren’t physically there, and instead bound in Pidge’s room. The audio suddenly crackled back on, the sound of their mutual crying ruining the sentimental atmosphere Keith and Lance created.

“That was so beautiful and I think I’m actually dying,” Hunk wailed, hugging Pidge close to his chest.

“We have it on video!” they bawled, glasses slipping off their face from the tears. “Oh my god! Pictures, too!” They shoved Hunk away and pushed up their glasses, and then snatched up a remote. “We gotta show Shiro!”

Keith and Lance gaped in shock as the robot sped away, still loudly blaring noises from their ecstatic friends.

“They've been betting on us, you know,” Lance stated once the robot was out of sight. Keith barked out a laugh.

“I don't blame them. I don't usually do this.”

Lance dramatically faked a yawn and placed an arm around Keith, tugging him closer. “I must be special,” he grinned sarcastically.

“You are,” Keith responded seriously. They smiled at each other contently, both pleased with the day’s twist of events. Once they stopped pretending they weren’t friends, everything else finally fell into place.

“Thank you,” Keith said.

“For?”

“Letting me know it's okay,” Keith clarified. “I don't really talk about stuff with people.”

“It’s no problem. I had selfish intentions, anyways.”

Keith laughed, setting his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance gazed at him fondly, still smiling like an idiot. “I’m going to flirt with you until you get sick of me.”

“That's fine, I’m going to kiss you in front of people and make everyone uncomfortable.”

Lance laughed this time, leaning closer into their embrace.

“I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I don't have a following but ignore the fact that this was posted half a year after the last, it's been rotting in google docs with the working title "mutual pining FUCK" since the summer. Also, this was written before season 4 so... ignore any inconsistencies there. Thank you to Kali for motivating me because this would've been a WIP for another 6 months, and to my friends that beta read this.  
> Love y'all. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
